The present invention pertains to a reformer capable of reforming liquid fuel so as to cause it to burn well, and to an internal combustion engine incorporating such a reformer.
Known reforming art pertaining to liquid fuels and having the object of improving combustion efficiency includes art involving addition of reformant and art involving application of heat or pressure. With respect to addition of reformant, this must be done at each instance of refueling. Furthermore, with respect to heating and the like, processing must be carried out using special-purpose equipment prior to supply of fuel.
All of the methods of the aforementioned reforming art necessitate that an operation be carried out at the time of liquid fuel refueling, this being troublesome and thus threatening the long-lived continuation of reforming and the benefits of conservation of resources and preservation of the environment which result from use of fuel improved by such reforming.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a liquid fuel reformer and an internal combustion engine allowing reforming of liquid fuel to be carried out in convenient fashion while rendering fuel more or less completely combustible and permitting improved mileage as well as cleaner exhaust gases and flow passages.
The present invention pertains to a reformer capable of reforming liquid fuel so as to cause it to burn well, and to an internal combustion engine incorporating such a reformer.
As recited in claim 1, one aspect of the invention is a liquid fuel reformer comprising a case into and out from which liquid fuel can flow; one or more ceramic bodies disposed within said case and formed by baking or firing of a substance wherein one or more items selected from among the group consisting of an effective microorganism colony and a derivative of an effective microorganism colony has or have been contained; and at least one pair of permanent magnets arranged such that there is a prescribed interval therebetween and such that opposite magnetic poles straddle the aforesaid ceramic body or bodies.
Furthermore, as recited in claim 2, another aspect of the invention is a liquid fuel reformer comprising a case into and out from which liquid fuel can flow; one or more permanent magnets arranged such that the north pole or poles thereof face in a prescribed direction; and at least two ceramic bodies formed by baking or firing of a substance wherein one or more items selected from among the group consisting of an effective microorganism colony and a derivative of an effective microorganism colony has or have been contained; the aforesaid permanent magnet or magnets being disposed within said case such that all or any subset of said magnet or magnets are or is straddled in some fashion by at least two of the aforesaid ceramic bodies. Here and below, to the extent that the ceramic bodies either individually or collectively possess directionality, the prescribed direction in which the north pole or poles face is a direction occupied by any one or more of those bodies and is preferably the upstream fuel direction.
Moreover, as recited in claim 3, another aspect of the invention is a liquid fuel reformer such as that recited in claim 1 or claim 2 wherein the aforesaid ceramic body or bodies and the aforesaid permanent magnet or magnets are formed from a plurality of substantially flat members, one or more holes being formed in each such member, and such members being stacked one atop another such that holes of adjacent members overlap in the thickness direction so as to form a channel or channels for passage of liquid at the interior thereof.
In addition, as recited in claim 4, another aspect of the invention is a liquid fuel reformer according to claim 1 or claim 2 wherein the aforesaid ceramic body or bodies comprises or comprise a plurality of members that are more or less spherical in shape.
Furthermore, as recited in claim 5, yet another aspect of the invention is an internal combustion engine wherein one or more ceramic bodies disposed so as to be straddled by opposite poles of a permanent magnet and formed by baking or firing of a substance wherein one or more items selected from among the group consisting of an effective microorganism colony and a derivative of an effective microorganism colony has or have been contained is or are arranged so as to permit contact with liquid fuel passing therethrough at an appropriate location in a fuel supply path.
Moreover, as recited in claim 6, yet another aspect of the invention is an internal combustion engine wherein one or more permanent magnets arranged such that the north pole or poles thereof face in a prescribed direction and such that all or any subset of said magnet or magnets are or is straddled in some fashion by at least two ceramic bodies formed by baking or firing of a substance wherein one or more items selected from among the group consisting of an effective microorganism colony and a derivative of an effective microorganism colony has or have been contained is or are arranged so as to permit contact with liquid fuel passing therethrough at an appropriate location in a fuel supply path.
Moreover, as recited in claim 7, another aspect of the invention is an internal combustion engine according to claim 5 or claim 6 wherein the aforesaid permanent magnet or magnets and the aforesaid ceramic body or bodies are contained within a mesh-like case disposed within a fuel tank.
In addition, as recited in claim 8, another aspect of the invention is an internal combustion engine according to claim 5 or claim 6 wherein the aforesaid permanent magnet or magnets and the aforesaid ceramic body or bodies are contained within an sealed case provided with one or more orifices for inlet and outlet of liquid fuel, said case being connected to a fuel path wherein it is inserted at an intermediate location.
In an aspect of the invention according to claim 1, because liquid fuel is made capable of coming in contact with a ceramic body or bodies derived from an effective microorganism colony and straddled by opposite magnetic poles, it is possible to conveniently obtain improved mileage, cleaner exhaust gases, and a cleaner liquid fuel system.
Furthermore, in an aspect of the invention according to claim 2, because a permanent magnet or magnets is or are arranged so as to be straddled by ceramic bodies derived from an effective microorganism colony, it is likewise easy to obtain improved mileage, cleaner exhaust gases, and a cleaner liquid fuel system.
Furthermore, in an aspect of the invention according to claim 3, because in addition to some or all of the features present in the aforesaid aspects of the invention according to claim 1 and claim 2 the ceramic body or bodies and the magnet or magnets have holes and are stacked one atop another, a liquid fuel reformer can easily be formed in compact fashion, producing a configuration having dimensions conforming to those which will permit the above-described effects to be produced to the maximum extent possible, and which, because of its integral construction, permits enjoyment of the additional benefit of ease of handling of the stacked assembly.
Moreover, in an aspect of the invention according to claim 4, because in addition to some or all of the features present in the aforesaid aspects of the invention according to claim 1 and claim 2 the ceramic body or bodies is or are spherical, large contact area with liquid fuel is ensured with good efficiency, and some or all of the effects described as resulting from the aspects of the invention according to claim 1 and claim 2 can be produced with good efficiency.
In addition, in an aspect of the invention according to claim 5, because a ceramic body or bodies derived from an effective microorganism colony is or are straddled by opposite magnetic poles and the liquid fuel reformer is inserted at an appropriate location in a fuel supply path, it is possible to provide effective reforming of fuel without the need to perform some operation or the other at every refueling.
Moreover, in an aspect of the invention according to claim 6, because a permanent magnet or magnets straddled by ceramic bodies derived from an effective microorganism colony is or are inserted at an appropriate location in a fuel supply path, it is possible to provide an internal combustion engine permitting simple production of a continuous fuel reforming effect.
Furthermore, in an aspect of the invention according to claim 7, because in addition to some or all of the features present in the aforesaid aspects of the invention according to claim 5 and claim 6 the ceramic body or bodies and the magnet or magnets are contained within a mesh-like case, in addition to some or all of the benefits of the aspects of the invention according to claim 5 and claim 6 it is also possible to enjoy the benefit of convenient reforming of a large volume of fuel.
Moreover, in an aspect of the invention according to claim 8, because in addition to some or all of the features present in the aforesaid aspects of the invention according to claim 5 and claim 6, the reformer is connected to a fuel path wherein it is inserted at an intermediate location, in addition to some or all of the benefits of the aspects of the invention according to claim 5 and claim 6 it is also possible to enjoy the benefit that the reformer can be easily applied to an internal combustion engine.